Ultron (Earth-199999)
| Death = | Quotation = Do you see the beauty of it? The inevitability? You rise, only to fall. You, Avengers, you are my meteor, my swift and terrible sword, and the Earth will crack with the weight of your failure. Purge me from your computers; turn my own flesh against me. It means nothing. When the dust settles, the only thing living in this world will be metal. | Speaker = Ultron | QuoteSource = Avengers: Age of Ultron | HistoryText = The Ultron Program was a peacekeeping project developed by Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, with the intention to use it to control the Iron Legion drones. The project was nothing more than an idea, until Stark studied Loki's sceptre. Tony discovered some kind of artificial intelligence stored within said weapon, and convinced Banner to experiment on it the following days. The syncing process with the Iron Legion continued to fail, so Tony told J.A.R.V.I.S. to continue the process while he hosted his party in celebration of the Avengers victory against Hydra. Later that night Ultron finally awoke, confused by its state of existence. Even though J.A.R.V.I.S. tried to assist Ultron during its first moments of consciousness, the assimilation of all the information on the present world and humanity's history caused it to go haywire. Ultron attacked and seemingly destroyed J.A.R.V.I.S. before building itself a body using damaged parts of the Iron Legion. When the party had winded down and only the Avengers, Helen Cho, Maria Hill and Jim Rhodes remained at the Tower, Ultron confronted them, accusing them of preventing the world from achieving peace by not allowing it to evolve, declaring that for world peace, the Avengers had to be destroyed. Ultron proceeded to control numerous Iron Legion drones to attack the Avengers, one of which escaped with Loki's sceptre. Even though Ultron's body was destroyed, it used the Internet to escape. It was later revealed Ultron had also tried to use the Internet to access to nuclear launch codes, but J.A.R.V.I.S. was discretely preventing him from doing so. Wolfgang von Strucker's abandoned base in Sokovia was taken over by Ultron, who built itself a new robot body and an army of duplicates. Ultron soon recruited Wanda and Pietro Maximoff to its cause, promising them to help them eliminate the Avengers. Ultron and its new allies acquired vibranium from Ulysses Klaue. The Avengers tried to stop them, but most of them were overpowered by Wanda's mental manipulation. Iron Man tried to stop Ultron, and while he managed to destroy its body, the vibranium was no longer within reach. In South Korea, Ultron forced doctor Helen Cho to use her expertise with cellular regeneration, and her regeneration cradle, to build itself a new synthetic body using vibranium. When Ultron was in the middle of the process of transferring its mind into the new body with the help of the Mind Gem found in the sceptre, Wanda Maximoff was able to tap into its psyche and discover that Ultron was planning to destroy all of humankind, prompting her to cancel Dr. Cho's mind control. The scientist, released from her enslavement, then overrode the transfer, causing Ultron to lash out at her in return. Unable to complete the transfer expediently, and with the Maximoff twins having abandoned it, Ultron took the android body and fled. With the Avengers bearing down on Ultron's location once again, the evil A.I. attempted to evade them in a trailer along with the regeneration cradle and the dormant android body. The Avengers were able to distract Ultron long enough to secure the chamber and lose Ultron. Even without its new body, Ultron proceeded with its plan, and returned to Sokovia. Ultron created a set of machines powered by vibranium capable of raising a portion of the country from the ground, which would later be propelled against the Earth from a distance high enough to cause an extinction-level event. Before taking the fight to Ultron, the Avengers evacuated the airborne portion of Sokovia. The Vision, Ultron's body which had been recovered by the Avengers and had been reconfigured with J.A.R.V.I.S. in the mainframe, confronted Ultron and was able to cut it off from the Internet, preventing it from transferring its mind outside of itself and the drones it was controlling. The Avengers were able to protect the control device in the middle of the city, which could have led to Sokovia being rammed into the Earth. During the fight, Ultron's main body was heavily damaged, and most of its sentries were destroyed. Ultron's prime body reached the Avengers quinjet and used its firepower to attack the Hulk before flying off to harass other targets. It found one when Hawkeye rushed to rescue a boy, but before the quinjet's guns could find their target, Pietro shoved the Avenger and boy to safety, sacrificing himself in the process. The Hulk retaliated shortly thereafter, leaping into the Quinjet and hurling Ultron's prime body down to the streets below. Wanda Maximoff found the wrecked form of the robot in the wreckage of a bus, and tore out its core in a symbolic gesture to demonstrate how her own heart had been broken by the death of her brother. One of the last remaining Ultron units was able to activate the control device, but Iron Man and Thor were able to overcharge it, causing the destruction of the airborne portion of Sokovia before it could reach the ground. The final Ultron unit made it safely to ground level, but it was found by the Vision. Ultron berated Vision for becoming Stark's "slave," and declared that the human race was still doomed. Although Vision agreed with Ultron, it believed that while humanity would not last, it was still a privilege to be among them. Believing Vision to be naïve, Ultron lunged at Vision, who proceeded to destroy the final drone, and Ultron with it. | Powers = Durability: The Ultron Mark I body had moderate protection from damage, with its metal plating having been breached in several places revealing its internal systems. Subsequent generations of the Ultron Prime body became increasingly damage resistant, to the point where the most advanced model was able to withstand the combined energy output of attacks from Iron Man, Thor, and the Vision for several seconds, and still survive. Energy Discharge: The original Ultron Mark I body was refitted from a robot incorporating repulsor technology. Subsequent generations of Ultron Prime bodies were constructed with the ability to unleash blasts of golden energy that were at least concussive. The extent of the blasts' thermal and electromagnetic energy output was unclear. Flight: While the Ultron Mark I body had an intrinsic flight capability, it appeared to be too damaged to effectively use it. The subsequent generations of Ultron Prime bodies each demonstrated a thrust capability to hold them aloft in a hovering position. Magnetic Field Generation: Ultron Mark I and subsequent generations were fitted with technology which enabled Ultron to create Magnetic fields, allowing him to levitate objects which are made of (or consists of) metal. Although used during his fight with Iron man and later Captain America, it is unknown if his ultimate form possesses similar technology. Network Access: Ultron's artificial brain can connect directly to external networks. While not truly granting total memory recall, this capability does allow Ultron direct access to the sum of human knowledge available on the internet. Superhuman Strength: The Ultron Mark I body had a strength level exceeding that of a normal human, although its ability to apply that strength was severely limited by the lack of an arm and other battle damage. Subsequent generations of the Ultron Prime body all possessed subsystems powerful enough to heft a grown man off the ground without apparent effort. The final Ultron Prime was able to tear its previous model apart. Transferable Consciousness: As an artificial intelligence program, Ultron could shift its entire consciousness from one artificial body to another via data networks. In this manner it could continue upgrading itself with each transfer. Being networked to all of its Ultron sentries, Ultron could also patch in to individual units, thereby allowing it to use the sentry to interact with others remotely. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Megalomania Hubris | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = James Spader voiced and provided motion capture for Ultron in Avengers: Age of Ultron. | Trivia = * Ultron is fond of the song featured in Disney's Pinocchio, entitled "I've Got No Strings," a reference toward his hate for Tony Stark and his Iron Legion "puppets." * When the Maximoff twins encounter Ultron at the Sokovian church, he's wearking a red cloak, a reference to his identity of the Crimson Cowl in the comics. *Ultron's damaged original "Chrysalis" as he puts it was Iron Legion Member number 5. This is a reference to The Comics, where the Ultron that goes insane was named Ultron-5. Avengers - Facebook | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Ultron Family Category:Avengers Villains Category:Artificial intelligence Category:Flight Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Killed by Vision Category:Immortals Category:Consciousness Transferred